Intentions
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: This is something my sister wrote and now im posting it for her. Three friends had several key intentions. Guys, friendships, parties, and so many more.


Five. Four. Three. Two. One. YES!!! Thank God. The first day of my junior year is finally over. Still, now the hope that today was just some sick and crazy nightmare and I'll wake up and I'm still gonna have my summer is now destroyed.

Sarah, Darcey, and me have been best friends since kindergarten. We've had some of the best summers together. We had the intentions to do that last summer too. Intentions. Ha. That's a funny word. We're supposed to have good ones right? If you went to Even High School you probably would not. Or when your name is Brittany Wildlings.

You see Sarah has been dating this amazing guy named Brian off and on for like ever. Brian Hughes is you're typical high school hunk. Between the gorgeous head of blonde hair, those sea green eyes and his paradisiacally shaped body he was often mistaken for an Abercrombie model. The two mostly broke up because of extreme jealousy. Sarah is one of those people where if you get a cool haircut and everyone is paying attention to you, she freaks. So the whole Abercrombie- model-look-alike for a boyfriend pretty much killed her. The latest and final break up was caused by Brian lying about something or other just to get out of going to Sarah's parent's beach house for a weekend.

That's when me and Brian got really close. Maybe a little too close for a best friend's ex- boyfriend. And that brings us back to the word intentions. I intended to not have Sarah find out about my secret love life and to just tell her when the time was right. But Darcey, oh Darcey, she thought that Sarah already knew and told her. When Sarah found out about this I believe she put something on myspace about me being 'a selfish hag who sneaks around with her best friends boyfriend' obviously she didn't realize that she broke up with him almost a month before. But whateves.

But now things are back to normal. Me and Brian swore we wouldn't speak to each other ever again. Sarah forgave me and took back the harsh things she said and intended to never say them again. But like I said we all have good intentions whether we go through with them or not is a different story.

"Ugh. Look at her with those stupid brown eyes," Darcey said as she joined Sarah and I at lunch.

"Who Ally? Yeah sweetie we know. They're every guy's dream. Bleck!" I said. Ally Vanswigen was the so-called 'popular' girl. To be completely honest with you, she was only popular because she had been with every guy in the school. And that statement is to be taken literally. Over the summer Ally stole Darcey's boyfriend Anthony. Of course a month or so later he came out and said he was gay. We all sort of knew this already but the chance to try and ruin Ally's reputation by saying she turned a guy gay was to tempting for Darcey to refuse. Too bad it didn't work.

"It makes me sick," Sarah concluded.

"Whatever," Darcey said smirking, "changing the subject. Killer party at Anthony's house on Friday. You two losers in?"

"You know I'm up for a party any time my love," I said taking a sip of my French vanilla cappuccino.

"So what time does the drama begin?" Sarah said smiling. Anthony's parties are always insane. If you got the invite (which the three of us have since the sixth grade) you got the drama. That may sound slightly odd to say about a party but that's how it rolls homie. His party is usually the first big gathering in the beginning of the year. The idea of the party is to get a bunch of high school kids who have emotions boiling together in one area. Which results in disaster.

* * *

As we pulled up to Anthony's house the yard was already covered with beer cans, toilet paper, random couples making out and this was only at nine thirty. Walking to the door was like a marine-in-training obstacle course. Sarah was the one to eventually get to the door and ring the bell. A strong smell of vomit, alcohol, and sweat pelted us right away. The music was just loud enough for your drink to create ripples.

"Hey Anthony! I see that the party has begun without us?" Darcey practically screamed over the noise.

Anthony laughed, "Haha yes I'm sorry to say it has ladies. Nice of you to come though. Drinks are in the kitchen, empty rooms upstairs, and clearly the DJ is in the living room. Oh and the chaperones are in Guam." Anthony was pointing in every direction causing beer to go all over his arm.

Sarah and Darcey started bouncing towards the living room as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hey there cutie," I spun around to see who was breathing in my ear. Brian. Great. As always he was trying to hook up at the wrong place and the wrong time.

"Umm…Hey look he probably shouldn't be-" and he kissed me. In mid sentence! Who does that? Good God and what a disgusting kiss it was. I could taste his beer. Gross! What gives him the right? To think he can just kiss me like that? After everything I had to go through this summer? UGH!

"Brian, you and I cannot do this. Not here at least."

"Bbbbut BBBBBriiiiiiitany we are hah uh we are in love! Panic in titanic? I nap!!! Oh-my-GOD! It's ssthuperman!" Yeah…ok Brian's alcohol level must've been detected on a Richter Scale. So when I saw him throw up his destroyed liver, I figured I should take him home.

We got into my silver Jeep Liberty (or at least I did. Brian kind of fell in.) And I started to drive the all too familiar route to Brian's house. The whole way there he was rambling about some stupid hockey team. The Leaves I think. Between him talking about the Leaves loosing and Sarah calling my cell phone to see where the heck I was, I probably caused 6 er 7 car crashes.

As I pulled up Brian's driveway Sarah called me for the umpteenth time. Brian grabbed my phone out of my Vera Bradley and answered.

"MmmHello??"

"Brian? What are you doing with Brittany? What's going on??" Sarah sounded a little upset.

"Brian give me the phone now," As soon as I said that I jerked the phone away from his ear. "Sarah? Hold on hun. Calm down! He was too drunk to get home by himself so I'm just dropping him off at his house. Okay?"

Sarah hesitated before replying. Almost like she was playing ping-pong with her mind, "Okay. Just wait for me and Darcey down there. It's only a couple of blocks so we can walk. Are his parents home?"

"Doesn't look like it so you can just come on in."

I opened my door and walked around the front of my car to help Brian fall out. He flung his left arm of my shoulders. I forgot how long his arms were. This whole thing seemed too natural. I've walked down this driveway with his arm around my shoulders at night countless times. Only now he's too intoxicated to operate. Go figure.

The front door opened with a few nudges of my knee. I lugged the six foot three inches almost 180 guy up two flights of stairs. And people say I'm weak. His bedroom was a complete mess. Dirty clothes everywhere. It smelled like rotten pizza. I found out why it smelled like that when I stepped on that rotten pizza. Ew.

My intention was to just get him up to his room and make sure he's ok. That didn't happen. As soon as I got in his room, as gross as this may sound, it brought back all the times I had been up here with him. All of the feelings came back. Next thing I knew I was under him on top of his bed and we were making out.

"What the hell is going on here?" crap. It was Sarah.

"Bad move Britt. Sarah come on lets calm down I'm sure there is some logical explanation for all this. Right Brittany?" great. Just great. Darcey was sticking up for me like always and here I was with nothing. The truth is this wasn't an accident. It was pretty intentional.

"This 'friendship'," Sarah screamed with tears coming to her eyes, "IS OVER. No more second chances for you. I cannot be friends with someone who is such a slut." Remember when I said she wasn't going to use that kind of language? Yeah I was mistaken. And with that line she ran out of Brian's house.

"Brittany I don't know if I can bail you out of this. I myself am completely flabbergasted. I'm sorry," Darcey followed after Sarah.

This is how I basically spent the rest of my junior year. Until summer came around again. I decided that if Sarah wouldn't talk to me then I had to go to her house. I knocked on her door and her mom answered. She sent me downstairs to Sarah's bedroom.

"Uhh hey Sarah. Look I'm really sorry about what happened at Anthony's…you know I would never do anything like that to purposely hurt you. It just sort of happened, you know? This year has been so miserable! I lost my two best friends over a friggin guy! I haven't even been able to look at myself. Sarah I'm so ashamed of what I did. If it helps I swear to almighty trees I will never see that stupid jerk ever again. Please talk to me? Come on Sarah. Don't make me embarrass myself even more, because you know I will."

This made Sarah laugh. "Babe you never lost your best friends. They were just slightly misplaced. Now what's your excuse for that little missy?"

"My life story is my excuse!" Sarah got up from her butterfly chair and gave me just about the biggest bear hug ever. Like bigger than my dad's. It wasn't until after we stepped apart that I realized we were both crying.

"Look at us. Standing here crying over a guy! This is insane. Look if you want to date Brian it's fine with me. It's not like he's my property or anything. Just don't give me all the details, kay?" Sarah couldn't help but show that centerfold pose smile of her's.

"I promise."

* * *

Intentions. I intend to keep my best friends and never ever replace them ever again. As the summer starts and the sun gets more and more luminous every day I intend to spend it with those amazing friends of mine. And I really did promise keep all of the details about Brian and me to myself. The rest of the summer was breathtaking. Darcey, Sarah, Anthony, Brian, and me spent every day together. We even took a road trip up to Salt Lake City. Next year is our last year together. Our intentions for it may be higher than usual, but this time around we intend to stick to them. 


End file.
